


One Crazy Soap Opera

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Brothers In Crime, Crimes & Criminals, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Life for the Fake AH Crew is full of ironic coincidences.





	One Crazy Soap Opera

It all started with a heist. A bank heist, a small bank this time to try and stay under the radar and get out before police arrived. It was going swimmingly, they had the money in bags, it was all ready, they loaded the van with the duffle bags of money, and then realized that they loaded a van that, was in fact, not theirs.

Jack was absolutely pissed.

“How the _hell_ did you fuck up which van to put the money in!?” Jack asked as she drove everyone back to the penthouse. Everyone was silent, unable to give her an answer. “I asked you guys a question.” Jack practically snarled, glancing in the rearview mirror to glare at everyone.

“Someone got an identical van and put it outside the backdoor.” Ryan says, being the only one courageous enough to respond to Jack. “We assumed that it was yours, and by the time we realized that you were out front, they were gone.”

“I know we went over the plan, like, twice, but _come on,_ that was a crucial part of the plan!” Jack exclaims. “Control the crowd, open the safe, get the money, put the money in the van, make the getaway. Not that hard!”

“I think you’re making it seem a little easy.” Michael objects.

“You do this for a living!” Jack points out. “You should have it down by now!”

“Alright, alright, calm down.” Geoff says from the passenger seat. “Mistakes were made today, it wasn’t a big heist, and no one was hurt, so I say we just cut our losses and go home.”

“Why aren’t you angrier?” Gavin pipes up from the back. “You had steam coming out of your ears last heist.” The whole reason why they wanted to stay under the radar is because an opposing crew has been quite a nuisance for them, causing havoc during their heists and even managing to take some of their shit. The crew had yet to find out anything on the other crew, other than that they seem to be a rather small one and that their leader had the initials TC.

“I’m done today.” Geoff says. “I just want to go home, take a shower, and read.”

That mood, however, did not last.

When the crew got to the penthouse, there was a note taped to the door. _**Thanks for the payday, boys!**_ it read, signed with the initials TC. There was a hundred dollar bill taped to the note as well, a friendly jab at their misfortune. 

That’s when Geoff got angry.

“This _cocky motherfucker,_ who does he think he is?” Geoff exclaimed, his voice hitting an overabundant amount of octaves in that one sentence. “He took all our money! We did all the hard work and he just shows up with a _fucking van_ and takes it all!”

“So much for that book then, huh?” Ryan asked, watching Geoff pace around the living room in anger. He has been yelling about it for several minutes now. The Lads were trying to play Mario Kart and convince Ryan to join them, and Jack was making tea in the kitchen.

“He’s undermining me and my power, Ryan, he needs to be dealt with.” Michael whispers something to Jeremy and snickers from the couch, getting Geoff’s attention, which was currently unbridled fury. “Is there something funny about this, Michael?”

“Yeah, kinda.” Michael answers bluntly, a chuckle in his voice.

“And that is?”

“He’s our boyfriend.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“Excuse me?” Geoff asks.

“Jeremy and I have a boyfriend, and he’s the leader of the crew pissing you off.” Michael is _incredibly_ smug about this, and Jeremy can’t help but give a sly smile as well. Gavin’s eyes are wide at this development, and he quickly gets up from the couch to avoid becoming a casualty of what will happen next.

“You’re doing _**WHAT!?”**_ Geoff screams.

Michael cups his hands around his mouth. _“JEREMY AND I’S BOYFRIEND RUNS THE CREW THAT STOLE OUR HEIST MONEY.”_

“Jesus Christ, Michael.” Jeremy says with a shake of his head.

“Would anyone like some tea?” Jack asks, pretending like Geoff didn’t just scream and trying to defuse the situation.

“How long has this been going on?” Geoff asks, anger in his voice. “Have you been helping his crew out? Are you betraying the crew? Did you intentionally put the money in the wrong van?”

“Geoff, you and Gavin were putting the money in the van.” Jeremy points out.

Geoff is silent for a moment. “Fair point, but all the other questions still stand, and I am _this_ close to shooting both of you, so I would save any smartass responses for another day.”

“A couple months, no, and no.” Jeremy answers.

“How am I supposed to trust you two after this, I mean, you’re associating with someone who-”

“Geoff, I’ve nearly died for this crew more times than I can count.” Michael says. “Let me fuck who I want without all this ‘traitor’ bullshit.”

 _”Jesus Christ, Michael.”_ Jeremy repeats.

“So is that a no to the tea?” Jack asks again.

“If you two do anything, and I mean _anything_ suspicious, I will kill you both myself.” Geoff snarls.

“Not if I do it first.” Ryan says from his armchair.

“What do you mean?” Geoff turns to look at Ryan.

“They’re dating my brother.” Ryan states, matter-of-fact.

“Seriously, I made this tea, does any of you want some?” Jack tries again.

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 sucks and I don’t want to post fics here anymore. But there’s no better place so I’m stuck here. Please leave a kudos and comment below.


End file.
